conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lecteur en Rouge
, & | location_country = | location = | origins = | key_people = | area_served = | industry = | products = | services = | revenue = $1,430,000 | operating_income = $3,670,000 | net_income = $5,100,000 All budgets listed are quarterly as of 2013 | num_employees = 87 | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | owner = Alexander de Dijon ( & ) | company_slogan = | homepage = www.lecteurenrouge.com | dissolved = | footnotes = }} Lecteur en Rouge (stylizied LECTEUR en ROUGE) is an American independent mass media news circuit based out of both Washington, D.C., and Houston, Texas. Lecteur en Rouge is the fourth most viewed American news circuit after CNN, MSNBC, and FOX, and is the largest independent self-publication news system in the United States. The circuit has various news outputs which are maintained directly by the company's Editor-in-Chief and President Alexander de Dijon: LECTEUR en ROUGE magazine, LeR television broadcasting, LeR radio broadcasting, and lecteurenrouge.com internet publication. Lecteur en Rouge has multiple national contractors which air their programs those being Comcast cable teleivison, DirectTV satellite television, DishNetwork satellite television, SiriusXM satellite radio, and numerous local affiliates which also broadcast the network on a local range. Although it is named in French, Lecteur en Rouge is broadcasted exclusively in English. The Lecteur en Rouge network practices opposing viewpoint , which puts the entirety of the circuit's work under the editorial category. While some have called this practice "unfair," the use of pure Gonzo journalism has also solidified its reputation as a neutral agency by producing articles with support and disparagement for both sides of an issue. This style of "two-faced" journalism has given the network a large audience which is capable and willing to hear both sides of an issue, rather than just cater to a single side as many Americans view modern news networks which claim objectivity to practice. History Beginnings and Jean-Hugo (1872-1905) In 1871 the was defeated by the French government, and hundreds of communists and several communist leaders fled the city. Jean-Hugo de Dijon was an editor for the publication, however he did not wish to give up his ideals in order to remain alive safely. Dijon sold every asset within his estate, and with his only living son, he left France from Bordeaux to land eventually in Galveston, Texas, in 1872. Dijon, with the money he had collected from selling his assets, then purchased land within the city of Houston south of the Buffalo Bayou to establish his own publication which would write without fear of government intervention. Lecteur en Rouge began as a French cultural magazine which became popular with housewives and more wealthy woman who resided within the city. The first edition involved a series of simple French cuisine recipes, an overview of the Parisian fashion scene, and a small section dedicated to news from Europe. Jean-Hugo saw great success with his continuation of a home-based publication, and his company was also the first in the city to employ woman writers, with the hiring of Anna Lee Igna in 1876. By 1880, around 40% of residents in the city had subscribed to monthly publications of the magazine, and with the ending of the middleman publishing and distributing contract made in 1882, Dijon allocated funds for the self publication of the magazine. By the end of 1882, Lecteur en Rouge was a self-published and distributed publication. In 1885, Dijon was approached by young Daniel Erbenzisch who offered an investment of $30,000 if the publication opened distribution centers across the Southern United States. Dijon accepted Erbenzisch's offer, and distribution centers in New Orleans, Atlanta, Jacksonville, Charlotte, and Memphis were opened, and the distribution center's capacity in Houston was greatly increased to serve all of Texas. At the end of 1888, Dijon had sold subscriptions to nearly 12% of all households in the Southern United States, and independent volume sales had amounted massive profits. Erbenzisch was hired by Dijon to manage the company's financial affairs as the publication continued to generate large amounts of profit. By the end of 1895, Erbenzisch and Dijon had completed the investment for the opening of distribution centers in New York City, Boston, Washington D.C., Cincinnati, and Chicago with an additional publishing center to be built in Washington. Nearly 16% of all East Coast households had made subscriptions to the magazine by the end of 1898, and continuing independent sales allowed for the amassing of profits which Erbenzisch allocated to be put into savings for future investments. At the end of 1904, Lecteur en Rouge had become a largely successful haute couture publication with minor investments in international and domestic politics. Dijon's staff of writers and editors was highly refined in their workings, and attended events even in the European scene. While subscriptions were limited to the East Coast, this only increased the demand for the publication in the Western United States and even in English-speaking parts of Canada. Around April of 1905, Dijon's health begun to deteriorate rapidly, and by August Dijon was completely bedridden. Dijon transferred control of the company to his son Harvie de Dijon who he had trained since he was a young boy in journalism. On October 3rd, 1905, Jean-Hugo died in his sleep and full control of the company was given to Harvie. Harvie (1905-1957) With the takeover of the company by Harvie, the publication took a more political turn in its foundation. By the end of 1906, the magazine was shifting towards an audience more interested in the political happenings of both Europe and North America. Offices were opened in both Montreal and Paris, and a second American office was established in Washington. The magazine became much more popular among a male demographic, and thus, lost many features which previously attributed towards its haute couture quality. Soon, the magazine became known as a primarily editorial publication, and around 1909, the magazine began to practice it's opposing viewpoint journalism which it is known for today. Because of its criticism and support for both sides of many issues, the magazine became popular among a very large audience of politically interested people, particularly among upper class males. In 1912, with the attempted assassination of Theodore Roosevelt, Lecteur en Rouge gained a massive following as it provided insight into the views of John Flemming Schrank and several possible, plausible reasons why he may have shot the president. Category:Lecteur en Rouge Category:Companies